Data service providers can use centralized host computer systems to provide customized information service data to users at remote client computers. The information service data may be localized. That is, the host computer may send data to a user at a remote client computer that is specific to a particular geographic or logical location. For example, a host computer can provide localized weather service data to users at client computers throughout a country. To localize the weather data, the host system can select different weather data depending on the geographic location of the client computer. Data localization techniques may require that a user identify the location of interest. For example, a user may be prompted to enter address, phone number, zip code or other location identification data needed by a host system to localize data for the particular user.